


Sunburn and Screams

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, PrUKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, and Gilbert go to the beach. They don't have a good time. :(





	Sunburn and Screams

When Alfred, Gilbert, and I went to the beach, we always made a big deal out of it. After all, there was something special for each of us and all of us.

Gilbert and I could sip at beer and sit in our beach chairs. Or make fun of kids when they got wiped out by the ocean waves. Alfred and Gilbert could build sandcastles and take pictures, sending them off to people with captions about how they were the best at building the sandcastles. Or play with a frisbee- which definitely gave me some nice views as they stretched and jumped to catch it. Alfred and I could bury each other in sand or lean on Gilbert and complain about how hot and sandy it was. Or we could all go swimming- although I would be on a float for reasons that I will not disclose. Everything was just perfect. It always was. Our beach days were one of the few things that we knew wouldn’t be disasters.

\-------------------------- 

I pulled the sunblock out of the bag. The bottle was a different color than usual, but it was our normal brand with our normal SPF, so I just chalked that up to new packaging.

I squeezed it out on my hands- enough to put on my face, hands, arms, and lower legs- and felt the color drain out of my face as I noticed that it was the last of the sunscreen. But there wasn’t enough in my hands to share and I quickly rubbed it on plentifully, tossing the empty bottle back into the beach bag, taking a seat on one of the chairs. I mentally prayed that Gilbert had already put some on.

It was a few seconds before Gilbert went rifling through the bag and I felt in my heart that I was royally fucked.

“I just saw you putting sunscreen on. Where’d you put it?” He dug around until he got to the bottom.

I almost winced, quickly remembering that Gilbert needed the sunscreen far more than I did.

“Well, erm, I may have used the rest of it.” I nervously laughed, getting up to pat him on the back.

“Arthur. Have you forgotten that I need that far more than you do?” Gilbert looked like he was torn between slapping me and slapping himself.

“Just… sit under an umbrella!” I offered.

“I have sunburned sitting near a window inside of our house, dumbass.”

“So do you want to just leave? We can go home.”

“No,” Gilbert said with a sigh. “I’ll be fine. We’ve been planning this for a while.”

“Listen, you moron, if you’re not getting the point here, it’s that you’re inevitably going to get sunburned and that will hurt like absolute hell.” I took his hand, ready to physically pull him back to the car.

“I’ll be fine, Arthur.” Gilbert shrugged it off.

“Fine, but if you start to feel bad, then just speak up. No-one wants you to get skin cancer, love.”

It was then that Alfred came running out onto the beach, a bodyboard tucked under his arm.

“I’m going bodyboarding! Beer’s in the cooler! Have fun!” Alfred shouted, rushing past Gilbert and I.

“So do you want a beer?” I asked Gilbert, giving him a glance.

“Arthur, you’re asking me if I would like a beer at 11AM? Don’t you already know the answer?”

“Fuck yes?” I asked.

“Fuck yeah!” He answered.

I headed over the car to grab a beer for Gilbert and a book for myself.

Upon arrival at the car, I slung the cooler over my shoulder. It was heavier than I expected, but nothing too bad. Then I reached into the car for my book. Technically, it was Gilbert’s book, but he had lent it to me after he noticed that I was interested.

I headed back to our chairs and opened my book, passing Gilbert the beer.

“Thanks, Arthur,” Gilbert muttered, already popping it open.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

And before I knew it, I was lost in the story of the book. Enough that I didn’t notice anything that was happening around me. At least until…

“Hey Arthur, did you happen to notice that Gilbert fell asleep?” Alfred asked, sitting in a chair on the other side of Gilbert.

But when I looked at Gilbert, I noticed that both of his legs, from the knees down, were pretty much completely red.

“Oh shit,” I mumbled.

“And you totally should’ve let him have the sunscreen,” Alfred said with a devious smirk on his face.

“And why is that?”

“He would’ve become more orange than you did!”

I looked down at my arms and they were more orange than the American president’s goddamn face.

“What the fuck!?” I shouted at Alfred, effectively waking Gilbert up.

Gilbert let out a loud groan.

“You must’ve accidentally used my tanning lotion, which is not made for someone as pale as you.”

“Excuse me for just a moment,” I muttered, turning away from them and letting out a scream.


End file.
